yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Event Types
Overview Events allow you to obtain event-only princes by playing the event quests. There will also be event-limited princes in the gachapon that usually will have special benefits for the quests. All events come with event stories, which may be read by playing the event quests. Some events will have a main story quest, which you must complete to open free quests for farming event points/coins/jewels/other items. You may only clear the main story quests once. Please refer to Events for the event schedule. Awakening Coin Awakening coin events are a set of quests where you can obtain awakening coins (as random drops) to roll the event gacha. You are guaranteed each event prince after a number of rolls. Gacha princes for this event may help by having increased attack for the event quests, or by increasing the number of coins you obtain. Awakening coin events will also have guaranteed coin drop periods where the mobs will definitely drop coin chests when defeated. There are special quests which occur each day within the event where a large number of awakening coins may be obtained. These have one attempt each day and may have different levels of difficulty. There may also be 2 or 3 sudden quests every day during the event, where a large number of awakening coins may be obtained. The timings of the sudden quests will be announced one hour beforehand on the official Twitter account. Drop Drop events are a set of quests where you can obtain event princes as the boss drop. The drop rate increases each time the quest is cleared, and resets to the original rate when the boss drop is obtained. Higher level quests will have higher drop rates. Drop events may sometimes require keys to open the quests. Keys are received daily and can open the event quests for an hour (or more). There is a maximum number of keys that you may hold in your inventory. Keys from other events cannot be used to open the drop event's quests, and vice versa. Luna Jewel Luna jewel events involves collecting four types of luna jewels as drops from event quests and exchanging them in the Luna Jewel Exchange for rewards. Rewards include event princes, event fairies, gacha tickets, stamina fruits, and awakening fairies, among other rewards. Gacha princes for this event may help by increasing the number of jewels obtained from the quests. There will be "Full Moon Chance" quests 1~2 times a day, where you may obtain one of the four types of luna jewels. You may only attempt one of the four quests each time the Full Moon Chance quests open. Point Point events allow you to obtain event princes and other rewards by accumulating points from clearing quests. Points you obtain count towards your own individual points and your community's points, for which there is another set of rewards. Unlike other events, you may keep the points you have accumulated in the quest even when you fail. Event princes may also be the boss drop of points quests, and higher level quests will have higher drop rates. The drop rate increases each time the quest is cleared, and resets to the original rate when the boss drop is obtained. Point events will also include special enemies that appear randomly and give more points than normal mobs. There are usually two periods per day where the points obtained are doubled. The event hut will also appear in the community, which can be leveled up investing wood. The higher level the event hut, the higher the additional point bonuses. Depending on the event's rules, there may or may not be community point rewards. Gacha princes for this event may help by giving point bonuses when brought along on the quests. There may be special quests which occur each day within the event where more points may be obtained. These have one attempt each day and may have different levels of difficulty. There may also be 2 or 3 sudden quests every day during the event, where more points may be obtained. The timings of the sudden quests will be announced one hour beforehand on the official Twitter account. Raid Raid events require you to defeat special demons to unlock event princes by removing thorns from them. Raid rules are as follows: # Raid battles can appear after you clear any main story quests, free quests, or moon garden quests. They will not appear after score challenge, correlation story quests, side story quests, or road quests. # To battle the demon in raids, Crystals will be used. Using two crystals instead of one will triple your party's attack during the raid. You may hold a maximum of 5 crystals at any time, and they regenerate at the rate of one every 30 minutes. You may also use crystal fruit slices or crystal fruits to top up one or five (subject to the maximum cap) crystals respectively. # Every raid is 5 turns, and you will begin the raid with full skill gauges. # If you cannot defeat the demon in the raid, you may send a request for help to other players. If you receive a request for help, you may send a rescue team, after which you may participate in the requester's raid to defeat the demon, like your own raids. However, they will not add to your raid count. # Upon defeating the demon, you will receive awakening coins. Awakening coins can be used to roll the event gacha for event princes as per normal awakening coin events. # There are various bonuses such as "Final strike bonus", "Thorn removal bonus" etc. # Take note of the time limit (beginning from the moment that the raid is triggered) as the demon will escape after time is up. There are three types of raids: Normal raids, Prince raids, and Rare raids. They will appear at random upon the completion of eligible quests, but Prince raids are also guaranteed after completing every 5 normal raids. Completing Prince raids allow you to remove thorns from the event prince. Gacha princes for this event may help by having increased attack during raids. Mission Event Mission Events require you to complete event stills by collecting different still piece in order to progress through the event. the mission's task must be completed in order to complete it. Mission event rules are as follows: # There are 4 levels for missions: 1-piece, 3-piece, 5-piece, and 10-piece. The more pieces rewarded, the higher the mission's difficulty # There are 2 types of missions: one-play which must be cleared within one attempt, and cumulative play which may be cleared after multiple attempts. # Each mission costs 1 Orb to play and has a time limit of 30 seconds # For every 10 chains, the princes receive a bonus of 5 pieces in their skill gauges # Activating Fever gives a bonus of 2 seconds # Regardless of the mission's result, medals are rewarded which can be used in the Medal Exchange. Puzzle items can be used to gain advantages in missions. Advantages are for skill gauges, fever gauge, time, and medal bonuses. A combination of puzzle items may be used in one mission. In order to benefit from puzzle items, 1 puzzle ticket OR 1 gem must be used. Gems provide a better effect than puzzle tickets. The effect of a gem and a puzzle ticket may not be combined. Gacha princes for this event may help by giving medal bonuses when brought along on missions. There are different sets of rewards for completing missions and for completing stills. After completing all stills, one may continue to play in order to collect medals. You can also check the in-game 4-panel comic for a quick overview of Mission Events. Mission Requirements Each mission has a different requiement that must be met to consider it cleared. If a mission must be cleared in 1 play, a little blue banner at the top of the mission description will show 1プレイ. If the mission can be cleared through multiple plays, a pink banner will appear with 累計プレイ. The following list of missions is not necessarily complete.